


Comfort From A Brother

by Skittleslillie131



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Damon Salvatore Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Damon Salvatore, Hurt/Comfort, Not Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittleslillie131/pseuds/Skittleslillie131
Summary: Damon is on the brink of breaking and wants comfort but he doesn't know it yet. Stefan's there though but what will he do. Set around 2x14.
Relationships: Damon Salvatore & Stefan Salvatore
Kudos: 5





	Comfort From A Brother

He just got back to the boarding house and his mind was racing he couldn't catch up with his own thoughts. And what about his humanity switch? How did that manage to flip back on? Katherine wasn't in the tomb. She abandoned him. Where was Stefan? Why was he thinking about Stefan? His mind was messed up. God, why couldn't he breathe? He couldn't see straight. Damon stumbled to the bar; his hands were shaking but he needed bourbon. He picked up a glass and watched the golden liquid flow into it. But he didn't know what to do with it. 

"Damon?" Stefan called into the house and slowly shut the door behind him. He was bracing himself for Damon's anger. Cautiously, he walked into the main room and was slightly shocked by the scene. Damon was just standing there staring into his glass of bourbon and his hands were gently shaking. "Damon?" He repeated more gently. Damon head snapped up. Stefan noticed something different in his eyes but it was gone before he can place it. Now they were filled with anger. "Leave me be," Damon said firmly with his teeth clenched. Stefan didn't move. "Stefan..." He growled. Next thing Stefan knew he was pinned to the floor. "Leave now!" Damon said, his anger growing. Stefan finally placed the look in Damon's eyes earlier. It was loss, sadness and loneliness. "Damon, your upset, let me help," Stefan stated gently.  
"You don't know anything and mark my words I will never come to you for help," He growled out.  
"I'm not leaving you, like you think Katherine has," Stefan reasoned. After the words left his mouth, he instantly regretted it. Stefan was thrown across the room into the wall. 

Damon's mind was once again racing. He backed into the wall and slid down, he felt wetness on his cheeks and curled into himself. Everyone will abandon him. Something was happening he was moving against his will. It was Stefan. Why was he letting Stefan move him? Wait, why was Stefan moving him? "It's ok," Stefan soothed while brushing his hands through his hair. "No, it isn't," Damon sobbed out, "Everyone leaves me."  
"I'm still here and will never leave you because I'm your brother," Stefan said. 

Stefan hasn't seen his brother like this since they were human. He didn't know if to be grateful or not since Damon probably will brush this off later. But this is now. His brother is vulnerable and is seeking comfort. Which he could tell from the hand clutching his shirt like a lifeline. He laid a kiss on his hairline and scooped him up bridal style. Stefan decided to vamp speed them both to Damon's room since he looked exhausted and was practically passed out. He laid Damon down and was turning around to give him some space but stopped when a hand weakly grasped his wrist. Stefan turned back around to see Damon looking up to him with empty eyes. No words were said but he knew what Damon wanted. 

Stefan hesitated slightly before sliding into the other side of the bed next to his brother. He remembered Damon doing the same for him when they were kids after Stefan had a nightmare. Stefan pulled Damon's head onto his chest and caressed a hand over his cheek mumbling comforting nonsense in Italian. Seconds later Damon was passed out from exhaustion. Stefan was deciding if to leave or not. Maybe he was being selfish but he wanted more of these brotherly exchanges. So, he didn't leave. And knew he would never leave. Because through everything he was still Damon's brother.


End file.
